Death's Passage
by fluffy002
Summary: There hasn't been a good inuyasha ghost hunt crossover in awhile so here's my go at it. Having nearly been run over after running away From Naru Mai Finds herself with a new adopted father and family join Mai as she begins her new life into Ghost hunting again
1. Chapter 1

**Death's Passage**

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Inuyasha Or Ghost Hunt**

**_ prologue_**

**_My 3ed piece of work there hasn't been a good inuyasha ghost hunt crossover in awhile so here's my go at it._****_  
_**

**_like i side on my other crossovers your free to make any suggestions to the the storyline but be nice this and my other works are done for a bit of fun &amp; to _**_**improve my spelling &amp; Grammar**_

**_Italics Type Will Be Used For Thoughts Speech / telepathy _**

**Normal Type Will be Used For Normal Speech **

* * *

Running through the forest away from the cabin away from the awful words still ringing in her ears spoken by her now ex boss naru " Me or Gene"Mai Had never seen the car as it hit her from the side before rolling to a stop to see a girl no older than herself exit the vehicle from the passenger side door her hands already glowing a faint pink as she ran towards where Mai had fallen.

"Sesshoumaru Ni, i think shes fallen into a coma and i think she a esper of sorts" Kagome Shot Back to the tall overly beautiful male with long silver hair while running her glowing hands over the head area.

"Get her into the car, we'll take her back to the hospital where she'll be looked after. Phone ahead for me and tell them we'll be arriving with a patient probably an esper in origin and she'll need a spirit warded room" said Sesshoumaru opening the the car door and gently picking Mai up and placing her in the back of his car before driving away.

opening her eyes to the astral pain all Mai all could see was black, no Gene or any other dream from a ghost which could invade her sleep. Picking herself up Mai walked around the empty space before bumping into a solid surface. "Whats this? "Wondered Mai walking around the edge of the barrier while starting to feeling as if she was trapped in a prison.

In the hospital was a buzz of acclivity, Lord Sesshomaru and lady Kagome arriving with a patent in a coma had the hospital in a rush to give the girl the best room and medical care Taisho private Hospital could give. Upon arriving Mai was sent to one of the top floors, a spirituality warded private rooms and it was shortly after that Mai was sent for a CT scan before a doctor had come estimating what Mai really was and wrote it all down in her new medial history so lord Sesshomaru and lady Kagome could have a look before logging It with the Japanese government as a registered esper.

patient Mai Taniyama psychic

ID within the G.O.L.P Not Listed

abilities

sixth sense, Precognitive dreams

clairvoyance , _  
_

Extrasensory perception , ESP

telepathy

parents dead , orphan

"Do we know how her parents died?" Sesshomaru asked looking up from his paper work.

"Yes sir her father died in a car accident when she was young and her mother when she was in junior high. She had been very sick and passed away in her sleep. It's a possibility that her powers are inherited though her mother's side and her mothers death may not be as normal"

"If her death wasn't normal then explain now" Sesshomaru asked in a deathly cold tone.

"It's possible that she could have come into contact with a spirit or entity without knowing and it started to leech off her untapped and untrained powers sir. Should we move her to a lower warded room? She may not be able to pay"

"No she's within the warded barrier to move her now we run the risk of losing her soul and if that happens she's as good as dead, she'll stay here within the ward's. I'll contact the government as they'll want her registered and call Kagome she'll want to be personally involved. Tell her when she arrives to get working on retrieving her soul. I want my new ward out of her coma and she'll make the perfect student for Kagome to pass her skill's to"

"Your not thinking about adopting her are you? don't you think she's a little old?"

"No and the government will not allow an esper with her potential to live on her own"

as Sesshomaru left the doctor went back to his work with a shrug of his his shoulders "your one lucky girl, not a lot get Sesshomaru as a new guardian and even fewer get Lady Kagome as a sensei. Some of the spiritual techniques she can teach you where lost a few hundred years ago. Now if only we knew why you where running. I bet that's going to be the lords next goal as he loves to know each one of his employees family and history, he has mine 5 generations back. I don't know what type of investigation he'll launch towards his possible daughter but i bet it'll be big" .Stepping into has Office Sesshomaru immediately picked up the phone and set to work first phoning the government office of listed psychics and after a lengthy phone call was able to get Taniyama Mai's family history 2 generations back when her grandfather was listed as a licensed psychic within Japan, after collecting the medial history from the fax machine which had a similar list to Mai's but added a few more abilities.

Mediumship , eg. (ability to speak to the dead)

Exorcist e:g (Note Probably Needs an object as a Medium to perform for ability to execute)

The only problem was the word exorcist kind of left a wide opening in abilities which she may or may not have. (Damn humans can't they get anything right? Does that mean shes a priest, a nun, a monk, a healer, or a shaman? hmm well I'll pass this to Kagome least it'll give the miko a clue in the directions her teachings should go" and with that he set to Phoning Kagome.

"Ni San do you know what the time is? " Kagome said while looking over to the clock that was reading 0.4.00am in the morning.

"Miko when have you needed the sleep before?"

"Sesshoumaru only the overworked and the crazy spend call night awake, what is it you want?"

"The doctors have Taniyama's soul trapped within her room. I want you to be the one to complete the ceremony to reunite her with her soul and wake her up the G.O.L.P like we thought will not allow a teenaged psychic to live unwarded and on her own now they know of her existence. For that i have decided to adopt the girl as her legal guardian, you are to be her spiritual teacher"

The old dog was still as tuneless as ever as Kagome put the phone down but having spent 2 years with him in the feudal era Sesshoumaru had been the one to pick up the pieces when inuyasha was dragged to hell with Kikyou in the final battle with Kikyou having one last trick up her sleeve when the final bow was made by the Tessaiga that was meant to kill her.

When Sesshoumaru found Kagome she had been cut through by a tentacle of Naraku before his final demise and was losing blood fast. Sesshoumaru doing the only thing he could think of at the time cut though her with the Tenseiga only instead of healing her and her newly dead body the sword started to bleed, seeping blood into Kagome's wounds before closing Sesshoumaru having dropped his sword awhile back.

When she woke a the House of Moon palace although she didn't sport the full inu facial marking she did sport the crescent moon on her forehead and had puppy dog ears on her head with her hair having silver streaks at the end same with her tail. She had spent 2 years mastering how to re-walk and learning all she had to from walking in dog form on four paws to using her whips which where a odd mix of poison, a purifying powers. By the end for her training she had mastered everything she needed to know about being a good priestess to the sword fighting and more.

Walking into the hospital Kagome was greeted by the hospital staff "Good morning lady Kagome here's the paper work Sesshoumaru sama wanted you to go over"

"Hmm interesting this paper work has information on Taniyama Yamato, her grandfather, he was listed as an exorcist but the government office of listed psychics lists everything from a priest, nun, monk, and healer in the same category which is just stupid, each one has a different role. If I'm to teach her I'm going go have to do a little experimenting first for her title then gear her training towards that pacific area to give Ni San a clue on a medium. well before that lets get this ceremony over with"

Walking into Mai's room Kagome saw that the items for the ceremony to start had already been setup by the hospital staff looking toward the setup double checking that everything was in its right place. 4 candles one on each corner of mai's bed along with insense standing on a table at the end of Mai's bed and ceremonial rope wrapping the area. kagome went to change and visit Sesshoumaru before reuniting Mai's soul.

walking out of the change rooms Kagome's uniform wasn't the Japanese traditional priestess kimono. She had sworn never to wear one again after the Kikyou event instead under the kimono jacket the Hakama was a short red pleated skirt and petticoat sporting the House Of Moon crest tied with an obi matching the skirts color finishing her uniform off she wore a pair of white thigh high socks with a red bow and red trimming. At home she had three other outfits the same in design but one with added armor covering the sides of her skirt and waist and shoulders.

"Ni San you there ?" Kagome called before knocking on the office door and walking in after a gruff "you may enter" from within.

"Miko i see you have arrived to do some work, sit you want some tea?"

"Sure whats up?"

"Been doing some independent investigation. My finding are that Taniyama san was working for an independent company called Shibuya Psychic Research, this company has no license within the government office of listed psychics therefore was not getting government support from within Japan"

"So then where did the support come from? also this document says that the head founder was a guy named Shibuya Kazuya in the Shibuya district ...sounds kind of fishy if you ask me"

"My opinion as well ,however i made a call this morning and it seems they have shut down as of yesterday and took incident leave"

"What?"

"further investigation lead's have sighted a man looking like Shibuya Kazuya checking in at the airport under the name Oliver Davis to Britian England with his assistant Lin Koujo, i'm asuming that the man Shibuya Kazuya is Oliver Davis and works for the British Psychic Research. What concerns me is that this man would leave an under trained Teenage Psychic to her own devices without passing her off the the appropriate people for further training"

"Does that mean your going to suspend the adoption?"

"No, where she worked before is of no concern to me but I'll be making a request for Taniyama Mai's previous work employment record and making a formal complaint to the standards Shibuya Kazuya aka Oliver Davis at British Psychic Research leaves his former employees"

"What about the government office of listed psychics can they?"

"No unfortunately its not illegal for independent associations like Shibuya Psychic Research to exist within Japan but the government office of listed psychics have put a black mark against the associations for if they re-open for business within Japan again the complaint i have logged with British Psychic Research will do the rest"

"Its associations like then that give us decent Psychic's a bad name not to mention Japans Hell's gate problem"

"Do your Job Miko after that take Jaken and Rin, her excessive ranting is starting to give me a migraine and collect Mai's belongings".

"Where do i take them Ni San?"

"Your shrine the Natural Barrier will keep any unwarranted's out"

* * *

**_End . prologue_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death's Passage**

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Inuyasha Or Ghost Hunt**

**_Chapter One  
_**

**_Italics Type Will Be Used For Thoughts Speech / telepathy _**

**Normal Type Will be Used For Normal Speech **

* * *

Mai sat down after wondering around the barrier for the trillionth time that week, tears welling up in her eyes, the small square space within the astral plain (World of the dead) was now beginning to feel more like prison with each passing day and worry was beginning to layer over

"What am i going to do? its been 5 days now, I can remember seeing a car then nothing . Am i dead? how am i going to get out of here? what should i do? I didn't know death was going to be like this."

"That's the point girl, your not meant to know what death feels like until your actually dead. You where picked up by Lady Kagome and Sesshomaru Sama" Mai heard before she frantically started searching for for the owner of the voice, only to see a ghostly black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead walking up to her.

"I was told by master that You ran in front of Sesshomaru Sama's car and was knocked into a coma. What your seeing is spiritual space within your warded room at Taisho private infirmary making sure your soul doesn't go wondering cause who knows what would happen if your soul got lost?"

Tilting her head to the side, "wait a minute I'm in a hospital?"

"You are a slow one ain't you?" the cat said sounding almost amused until Mai burst out in tears.

"I'm not slow ..I'm not" Mai sobbed.

"O:k o:k your not. I'm sorry, calm down. I didn't mean to sound so insensitive. I was only being sarcastic but I'll take master warnings more seriously next time. Many Psychics with talents like yourself get stuck in here within the realm of the dead walking about, in a dangerous situation some never return from the comatose state they find themselves not even recognized to be Psychic within their own homes, others with families that are none believers don't even try to sort the help but master is working on a way to get you out of here, that's one of the reasons this hospital was established.

Drying her eyes and looking towards the cat "You mean i can get out of here?" questioned Mai

"Yes but Sesshomaru Sama has to complete an investigation on you beforehand but ill tell you this, so far he's not very happy with this supposed Shibuya Kazuya being the famed paranormal researcher and psychic Oliver Davis and the way he closed his business within 24 hours and left his employees to rot although master just thinks of him being an over educated and under trained psychic idiot, like there isn't enough of them around already even if he did run a successful business. The way he just up and left does not condone proper business affairs closing down or not"

"I'm sorry for my former bosses actions, we haven't been formally introduced I'm Taniyama Mai former employee of Shibuya Psychic Research, how did you find out about Shibuya Kazuya being Oliver Davis?"

Purring as Mai stroked stroked her back "you know your very good at this purrr ..purrr. I'm twilight a shadow demon normally used by demon slayers or ghost hunters currently under Master Higurashi's orders, it wouldn't be hard for someone with Sesshomaru Sama's connections to find your place of employment. What was hard is finding you, you know how big the spiritual space is within this hospital"

"Its that big?"

"Yeah Taisho private infirmary is the only hospital dedicated to Psychic's so spiritual space tends to be bigger and a lot more crowded than normal. It has over 100 years of experience but Sesshomaru sama is a very influential man, it wouldn't take much for him to find out who this Shibuya Kazuya was and if he's a Psychic his records will be logged here if he ever visited a Japanese hospital that is"

Wondering why Naru never visited Taisho in private when he was put into hospital Mai was about to ask but twilight had beaten Mai to her question. "If Shibuya Kazuya was an alias to Oliver Davis which it is then he wouldn't be logged with G.O.L.P the government office of listed psychics, simply put he wasn't allowed. You on the other hand where picked by Sesshomaru sama when he almost ran you over not to mention your Grandfather was a listed G.O.L.P member, anyway i have to go and inform Lady Kagome of your well doings. I know its rather boring in here but warding in entertainment is over the head of even Sesshomaru. Bye"

Walking black into the blackness of the the astral plain, twilight was gone leaving Mai with one important question. "My grandfather was a listed Psychic, does that mean i' m, my family has?" But with no one to answer her questions Mai was left in silence waiting on the next time twilight visited.

Over at Mai's apartment Kagome was now explaining, Mai being a (orphan) a ward of the state that the government, the office of listed psychics wouldn't allow a teenage Psychic to live on her own. To the landlady "as you know Mai is considered a ward of the sate but thanks to recent events an office of the government named government office of listed psychics or department of listed psychics depending on your point of view both are the same thing want Mai to have supervision with her growing powers"

"Will Mai be o:k? I mean Mai has always managed to pay her rent on time and been a good tenant? I had no idea she was a psychic but" asked the landlady who sounded surprising concerned given the cause of events.

"Its got nothing to do with how good a tenant she is or if she has or has not paid her rent on time but her grades have been noted as exceptional, shes a good student and is doing well. Hmm listen i shouldn't really be the one explaining this but my brother is stuck in a meeting till tonight and he asked me to come down a week or so ago but thanks to delays with treatment at the hospital Mai is still stuck in a very bad way"

"Shes in the hospital, what happened?"

"Not quite sure to tell you the truth but she ran in front of my brothers car in tears and it was too late by the time my brother saw her, shes been in a coma ever since"

"Oh my god she in a coma?"

" Yes after an small investigation the G.O.L.P or if you prefer government office of listed psychics has come to the conclusion that an incident happened while Mai was at work to cause the event's but the office Mai worked for has shut down"

"So basically Mai is stuck in yet another government mess, like she need's that right now? Mai's been though enough already"

"Not if my brothers got anything to do with it but right now we need the keys to her apartment to collect her belonging"

"Well the paper work look's in order but I'll want an adult to explain it more." Is she? The landlady said while looking towards an over energetic younger girl outside who was rabbiting on to a tired looking midget .

"No she's another orphan, the first one my brother Taisho Sesshomaru took in. She's been giving him a headache ever since she heard she may be getting a older sister. She is 9 right now and staying with me so Ni San can get some work finished"

"Oh my, did you say Taisho Sesshomaru one of the richest Men in Japan? and hes planning to adopt Mai, oh my, oh my"

"Yes and the media will have a field day if they heard so keep it quite, be expecting Ni Sama tonight"

Collecting the keys Kagome ordered the movers to start packing Mai's thing's while Rin and herself went towards the bedroom to pack the more personal effects that where normally kept in the girls room"

"Rin be careful not to break anything and don't go looking though her stuff just yet, we'll wait till shes awake first" said Kagome looking towards the younger girl still remembering then she grabbed onto her shirt before jumping down the well for the last time, it still amazed her how attached she became during her two year say at the palace

"Kagome Sama will she becoming home with us tonight?"

The sparkle in Rin's eyes was clear to see as Kagome spoke to the younger girl "no but depending on what twilight reports we'll start the ceremony tonight, the moon is nearly full so its best if we can start it tonight. If all go's well she'll be home in a few days after Ni San has finished with G.O.L.P"

"Awww its not fair i wanted to meet her, can't Sesshomaru Sama just fast track all the boring stuff?" Rubbing her template Kagome start's to wonder if Rin had been on a one track record since she found out the news and if she had she knew why Sesshomaru had lumped Rin onto her for awhile not that Kagome minded of course.

"This as an extra special treat for being a good girl, why don't you help me with the ceremony?"

"Can i? can i?

Getting a nod from Kagome Rin set fast to work zipping around the small room packing away anything in sight not to mention stuff that Mai kept secret under a few floor boards before they returned to the eastern shrine where Kagome now lived as the head Priestess. It had two huge dog statues at the front gate and a smaller Cat statue centering the courtyard.

"Kagome Sama" mentioned a voice from behind the statue and Kagome caught the sight of twilight.

"twilight how did things go?"

"Not bad, when i first saw Taniyama san she was distraught and very scared but considering where shes been all week its only reasonable however my impressions of Mai are she's is a very likeable person although clueless about how to return back to her own body so whatever you decide to teach her will have to be done from scratch"

"OK we'll do the ceremony tonight Rin will be helping so go tell Mai to sleep it'll be easier that way, one question? see if she has a spirit guide and if she has trace its where about's, i want to know why it's not completing it's job"

"OK but you may not like what i report master" explained the four legged shadow.

Hearing a growling sound coming from Kagome's chest the shadow quickly departed behind the statue knowing that her masters temper when angered could be very dangerous but letting out a laugh when the cat had vanished. "Always works, Ni San was right a good growl and there off as quick as there legs can carry them"

"That was mean Kagome sama"

"I know Rin but i want this over with, come on lets go get ready"

Nearing the 11th hour Kagome and Rin walked through Taisho private infirmary doors and up towards the change rooms once more. "Rin here wear this" said Kaome holding out a similar outfit to her own ceremonial kimono. The Hakama was a short red pleated skirt and petticoat sporting the House Of Moon crest tied with an obi matching the skirts color finishing her uniform off she wore a pair of white thigh high socks with red a bow red and trimming though Rin just wore a standard set of socks before entering Taniyama's room.

Checking making sure everything was still in its place as it was a week ago, "yep the staff had kept everything in its correct order along with the maintenance. Rin go over there and on the 3rd rap of my chant place the incense in that holder"

"What will happen?" questioned Rin cocking her head to the left.

"You'll see, watch carefully" said kagome who was lighting the incense and waiting for the younger girl to move to her correct position before turning the lighting down and standing to the left of Mai's bed chanting _Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen _over till the 3rd rap when Rin placed the incense in its holder the candles lit in sequence from right to left one by one before the smoke from the incense disappeared before hitting the ceiling.

On the astral plain Mai who was having trouble doing what twilight had ordered her to, (sleep), felt a smell tug before she was jerked violently. The last thing she remembered was seeing twilight who was shaking her head in a way that said i told you so before disappearing though the blackness of the astral where she had been imprisoned a week ago.

Back with Kagome and Rin who where watching, a white orb of light trickle down the smoky path. "Right Rin gently tap Mai's soul in the right direction toward her chest then if it doesn't enter by itself give it another gentle tap making sure it enters and for reassurance that its not going to go walk about's again stick that sutra on her chest"

Rin, carefully doing what Kagome had told her tapped Mai's soul within the roped barrier like it was made of glass that could shatter any moment till it finally enter Mai's body before sticking the sutra to her chest and passed out into Sesshomaru's waiting arms who had entered when both girls where too busy concentrating to see him enter.

"Ni Sama didn't see you enter"

"You weren't meant to. I'll take Rin, she'll be staying with you till Taniyama San has settled in. Jaken is waiting out front with the car"

"Thank you Ni San" said Kagome as the walked out of the room and into the hall.

"No i should be Thanking you" Sesshomaru said to thin air but not before checking making sure no one heard.

* * *

**End Of Chapter One**


	3. Chapter 3

**Death's Passage**

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Inuyasha Or Ghost Hunt**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Only half of what i normally type however next chapter will be back to normal _**

**_eg- next chapter is written but I'm still not happy with it so not posting just yet _**

**_Italics Type Will Be Used For Thoughts Speech / telepathy _**

**Normal Type Will be Used For Normal Speech **

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his office. He had finished finalizing Mai's adoption and was now researching into her family back ground in an attempt to investigate the beginning of Mai's psychic abilities on Mai's request when she was released from the hospital a month after the incident. So far he had reached her grandfather but Mai's family, at least on her grandfathers side was somewhat new. "Interesting, it seems Taniyama Keiji's family descended mostly from America so that explains why Taniyama san's family has no records dating any further than 60 years, however her grandmother Taniyama Rie and her family has lived within Japan for many hundreds of years having 2 daughters and one son i wonder?"

Hearing i knock at the door "Come" Sesshomaru grunted out while still looking at the research papers.

"Ni San you wanted to see me" came a female voice belonging to his younger sister Kagome

"How is Mai San settling in?"

"Still a bit dazed with all that has gone on but who can blame her? but she's slowly getting use to living within the shine, Rin's been helping her, they seem to have bonded well so far, she should be ready to go back to school soon. How are you getting along?"

"So far so good, you can tell Taniyama san her grandparents names are Keiji and Rie Taniyama while one of Keiji's parents was an American and therefore i cannot trace without arousing suspicion. Rie is of pure Japanese lineage tracing back many hundreds of years although likely that Mai's abilities stem originally from Japan through Keiji Japanese parents name unknown"

"She'll be happy to hear that apart from her mother and father Mai doesn't know any of her family so theirs a chance she has a cousin or two" muttered Kagome getting a nod from Sesshomaru.

"As for her schooling she has 2 options one being joining in on your private tuition at the shrine where we'll intermingle her spiritual study and her general, or two go back to her own school however Mai is not to leave shrine grounds until she has proven she can defend and control herself properly spiritually until then Mai is not to leave on any circumstances without a guide"

Over the years Sesshomaru had never changed, remaining the killing perfectionist he once was however he had softened up thanks to the efforts of little Rin and had gown to be a proud family man waiting till the day he could see both Rin and Kagome and meeting the family yet to be born, witnessing many wars both human and demon alike living though a time when demons where nearly brought to extinction thanks to their arrogance and human slaughtering parties, intent on hunting every last demon to extinction and now waiting to pass his knowledge to his young charges. For Rin and both Mai the story was just starting.

"O:k Ni San I'm guessing if she wants to return to her own school she'll have to pass at least 25 percent of my training" getting a nod Kagome continued " I'll let Mai know and await her decision"

"Miko I have already notified the school and sent them the legal papers over my guardianship of the girl and they have informed me of the work hour's she kept at shibuya psychic research. I am not happy with some i have been told but"

"Like What if i may ask?"

"Well the Principal informed me that Taniyama san spent most of her after school time at work and often on cases wouldn't come back to school for a week from what i could get from her friends, over the phone Mai started to show low self esteem during her classes during the courses of the year she was hired at S.P.R she had told her friends that her boss this supposed Shibuya Kazuya would often put her down when she didn't understand something and apparently the word thank you wasn't in his vocabulary"

"So all in all everything could have been fixed if he'd just trained the girl and not put her down, stupid male pig, besides its not like shes not willing. Mai was questioning me about what i was doing during my training session this morning, ending up getting her first lesson "

"And?" Sesshomaru questioned getting curious about what his knew ward new in relation to spirit warding or against the spirit world altogether.

"Knows a few beginner techniques nothing to brag, i started her meditating, seeing if she can find and control her energy, shes able to see her energy however is yet to touch or even control it so I'd estimate Mai is a few months away from returning to her own school"

When i spoke to her principal he mentioned that if he had known the attitude this supposed Shibuya Kazuya held he would have never agreed for her to work with him in the first place however I'll recontact the school and organize her eduction so Mai can study within the shrine till shes able to return to school again"

Returning to the shrine Kagome set about explaining to Mai how the meeting with her brother went. Taking it hard that she wasn't allowed out of the shrine grounds at first but settled in knowing it was for her own benefit "Kagome can i it least go out shopping? I need some new clothes " Mai asked uncertainly having only known Kagome less than a month.

"Of cause we'll go together Ni San said he'll be phoning your headmaster, most likely you'll be sitting in on my daily tuition after our training from 8am but after lunch we'll begin your training carefully until your able to master your own powers however, Mai if you want to return to your own school you'll have to pass at least 25 % of training by the end of the month" kagome finished sounding serious.

* * *

_**End of Chapter two**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Death's Passage**

**Disclaimer I Do Not Own Inuyasha Or Ghost Hunt**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Italics Type Will Be Used For Thoughts Speech / telepathy_**

**_Sorry for taking so long ,tho i will not make any excuses but life does tend to get busy_**

**Normal Type Will be Used For Normal Speech **

* * *

"First of all what we have decided is for you to train on is three aspects. First being aura control to help and learn control of ones own powers, however as your control gets better so will your powers, what worries us most is your telepathy, normally triggered though touch allowing one to view memories of a said body be it alive or dead." Watching Mai Kagome continued, however its not happening yet but if not controlled you could be in big trouble as soon as you go and give someone a hug or a simple shake of a hand.

"What am i going to do?" Mai asked worriedly not liking some of what Kagome was telling her but now that she was here in the world of psychic's and her ever growing powers deep down she knew if she didn't learn how to control them she was going to be in big trouble in the future.

"Worry not that's what we're here for Mai Chan" Said Kagome in a light hearted way "but to answer your question Ni San is having some gloves crafted as we speak so you can carry them with you so when it does rise its ugly head and it will just a matter of time the gloves will help block any skin contact though your hands keeping the telepathy restrained". _"As long as its not a whole body thing, its rare but it has happened on occasions" _thought Kagome as she watched Mai sigh in relief , She may not like the thought of having to wear gloves for the rest of her life but it least it would help.

"And Finally the Art of Exorcism but we need a to wait untill a medium has been commissioned, Ni San will also see to that for you so for now we'll concentrate on your control of your aura. Firstly mediation, cross legged on the ground joining hands right under left with your palms facing up, this pose...This is known as the Half-lotus position and will work for us then close your eyes forgetting what you hear around yourself , the rustle of trees, the birds chirping and the doors opening"

"Looking within ones self to see ones aura floating with a vast void awaiting to be unlocked" Watching to see her student nod Kagome continued, her voice becoming a rhythm to Mai's ears "play with it but don't controll it yet, you'll end up falling asleep, just yet set your goal to finding all seven points that protect the shrines outer barrier"

The focal exercise had taken most of her time to learn and Mai found learning the seven cuts was one thing but learning how to control her own aura was another matter all together and it didn't help that Rin had started joining the sessions after seeing Mai with Kagome one day, but the zippy girl always did find it hard to stay quite or in one place too long and more often or not with Rin joining in on the training, it ended as much of a comedy session than training, not that Kagome seemed to mind.

However after a few months with the control underway so did Mai's other power's from her Sixth Sense that controlled her Precognitive Dreams that was now mindscaped from unwanted intruders to her ESP that allowed her to see things normal humans wouldn't in there wildest dreams, although she was still having problems with her clairvoyance and telepathy that she now wearing a pair of thick heavily embroidered gloves thanks to Sesshomaru who had commissioned them for her, the only downside was she now had a scarlet right eye, an unwanted side effect for her ability to visit the world of the dead.

"Sesshomaru sama" Greeted Mai wondering into outside tea room and pouring tea from one of the natural springs for him before setting one down for herself as well.

"Taniyama San this Sesshomaru has been following your progress since your arrival and has become impressed with how you have taken to studying under my Imouto's care, however we are still concerned about your safety once you re-enter general education as such being able to exorcise it will be a handy technique for one to have, For that purpose i have had this commissioned " Sesshomaru finished placing a finely crafted box on the table.

Opening the a long blue box Mai found hanging on a thin golden chain a simple but stunning crescent moon along with three other items "Sesshomaru sama i..."

"Taniyama San this one would be greatly displeased if you do not accept one's gift, i am your caretaker, as such it is my responsibility to provide for your care." Upon seeing Mai hesitantly nodded still not used to having a guardian even if it had been just over 6 months. "Thank you Sesshomaru Sama."

"The dagger is for you to wear at all the time's and will offer a way to exorcise minor spirits on the quick and can strap to your upper thigh of your uniform, The katana which is also made of the same materials offer's you a way to exorcise the bigger problems you may face but unlike the dagger is extremely sharp and will need a certain amount of experience to handle.

Upon unsheathing the dagger Mai found the blade to be rather blunt. "The blade of the dagger is made to exorcise spirits Mai San not stupid humans though this one has been tempted to try on a few as of late" Sesshomaru said in monotone sending shivers up Mai's spine wondering who had pissed her guardian off enough to get on his bad side (if only she knew).

* * *

**End Of Ch Three**

**Stay Tuned as the Next episode Mai meets old friends and Kagome start's the investigation**

**No more hint's cause i don't know what I'm going to type yet...**


End file.
